


the better part of me

by MinSeulgi



Series: KiHo Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heroes (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But not exactly, Fluff, Hoseok likes coins, KiHo Bingo, Kihyun is savage, Light Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, superpowers are kind of a thing, svt and bts are ninja mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSeulgi/pseuds/MinSeulgi
Summary: “What did I tell you about reading coins in the apartment?”“Not to.” Not that it’s stopped Hoseok before, of course. This is the third time this week.





	the better part of me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt for my KiHo Bingo row! The space itself is for the prompt/verse of **Heroes**. Some liberties have clearly been taken.
> 
> My soundtrack for this was Seventeen's Don't Wanna Cry and Habit over an ocean-themed mix from Ambient Mixer. Story title is taken from Good Charlotte's Harlow's Song (Can't Dream Without You).

“What are you doing?”

Hoseok glances up at Kihyun from where he’s sprawled on the couch, but Kihyun isn’t looking at him. Not really, at least. He’s staring at the coin Hoseok holds like it’s some sort of venomous creature. Hoseok knows what Kihyun’s going to say before he even opens his mouth.

“What did I tell you about reading coins in the apartment?”

Kihyun turns away, and Hoseok sits up to watch him go, already lodging a formal protest. “Not to.” Not that it’s stopped Hoseok before, of course. This is the third time this week. “But I couldn’t help it! I just wanted my chapstick,” Hoseok shoots the chapstick lying on the couch cushion a dirty look before his attention swivels back to Kihyun’s retreating figure. “But I pulled out one of the coins I found on the street yesterday after class, and it started speaking to me!”

Any normal person would think Hoseok to be crazy for hearing voices from inanimate objects, but Kihyun just sighs, loud and over-dramatic. “ Hoseok, we discussed this!”

“We also discussed training ourselves to use our gifts more,” Hoseok adds, reproachful. “And the apartment is safe to practice in, right?”

Kihyun peeks around the edge of the doorway into the kitchen, shooting Hoseok a look that would peel paint. He holds a small window planter of herbs to his chest, as if he can’t decide whether to fling it in Hoseok’s direction or return it to the window ledge it calls home. It’s a blue pot with pink flower painted upon it, and if Hoseok’s memory is right, the leafy, green contents of the pot are some sort of mint. “Don’t use my words against me, Shin Hoseok. I will burn you.”

Hoseok sits up a little straighter, grinning impishly. “You grow plants, Kiki. How could you burn me?”

Kihyun scowls and disappears back into the kitchen. His voice trails out through the open doorway regardless, prompting Hoseok to slide off the couch and follow him. “I’m sure Jeonghan would be happy to burn you for me if I asked nice and offered food as a bribe.”

Hoseok freezes midstep, then scrambles into the kitchen, gaping at Kihyun in surprise. “Jeonghan’s back? When did he get back?”

Kihyun doesn’t turn away from the window where he’s rearranging the plots of herbs. “Mingyu stopped by this morning to thank me for the recipes and to ask if there was any way to get the ash out of their sheets.” Kihyun twists to offer Hoseok a wry smile. “I had to tell him I didn’t know, but suggested he try baking soda.”

“Oh.” Hoseok slumps a little, stunned, then frowns. “So they were in bed when--”

“Yeah.”

Hoseok’s frown deepens. “That must have been awful, to go to sleep next to someone and wake up to find a pile of ash.”

Kihyun shrugs, smile wry. “It must be, but I wouldn’t know. I’m not a human phoenix, nor am I dating one. It’s probably about as bad as going to sleep next to you and then waking in the morning to find you’ve been replaced by a pair of dirty socks, a bible, and a dozen coins from other countries.”

Hoseok gasps, looking scandalized. From the expression Kihyun wears, he doesn’t buy it. “What do you think, that someone stole me away and left that in return?”

“Sometimes,” Kihyun admits, nonchalant, but Hoseok can see the faintest hint of a smile curling at his lips. “But then I have to decide whether I’m more worried that someone took you or upset that they left your dirty socks in my nice, clean bed.”

“Kihyun!”

“That’s my name,” Kihyun answers in a cheeky hum. “Can I help you with something?”

Hoseok purses his lips, arms folding over his chest as he shifts to lean against the door frame. “Yeah. Bring back my boyfriend, please. The nice one I started dating.”

Kihyun doesn’t even blink. “He’s gone. He couldn’t cut it. You’re stuck with me now.”

“Am I, really?”

Kihyun hums, reaching without looking to grab the scissors on the counter to his left. “Will you grab me the hemp and a push pin from the drawer there?”

It takes Hoseok a moment to rifle through the drawer to find what Kihyun wants. Despite only using it the day before, the ball of hemp had made its way over the other contents to hide at the back of the drawer. When Hoseok’s fingers closer around it, he feels the care and effort Kihyun put into wrapping the ball as neatly as he could. He can hear Kihyun’s words from that moment, too, like echoes of a memory long-since past.

_ “You can use lavender for almost anything. It was lavender I used the other day to ease your headache from the information overload you had. I’m going to start growing some and drying it so I can keep it on hand. Never know when we might need it.” _

Hoseok had thought it almost funny then, but Kihyun had been right. The lavender has come in handy over the past couple months. From a scent to soothe Mingyu’s headaches after a healing, to a calming tea for the medium that lives on the floor above theirs, to a spray for the building’s resident animal enthusiast.

As usual, Kihyun was right.

“Here,” Hoseok offers, voice quiet. He passes the twine to Kihyun, watching as his hands, small as they may be, wrap the stems of a handful of lavender with careful, deft motions. The Hoseok stick the pin into the wall beside the window, high enough to be out of the way, but low enough to reach. When Kihyun moves to tie the lavender to it, Hoseok wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist and rests his chin on the male’s shoulder. His fingers curl automatically into the material of Kihyun’s tee before uncurling. “You’re a good person, you know that?”

Kihyun laughs, soft and amused, and twists in Hoseok’s hold. “I suppose so,” he agrees. “What have i done this time?”

“The lavender. Growing it, then giving some to Mingyu and Jeonghan, and to Minhyuk for all those dogs he brings home, and then that medium upstairs--”

“Jeongguk,” Kihyun says. “Jeongguk and Jimin both use it, actually.”

“See? You’re a good person.”

Kihyun laughs, twisting in Hoseok’s hold so that he can rest his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. “At the rate I’m going through the lavender, I’ll need to pick up another planter soon. And I wanted to find something bigger to grow chamomile in.”

Hoseok hums, thoughtful. “We could go now, then pick up something for dinner while we’re out?”

“That sounds good,” Kihyun muses as he pulls himself away to finish tending to the plants in the window. “We can leave when I’m done with this. What are you hungry for?”

“Pizza, maybe? There’s also that new sandwich place that we wanted to try. But before we leave, you should probably change.”

Kihyun stiffens, glancing down at himself before turning to eye Hoseok in confusion. “Why?”

Hoseok grins at him before wisely heading for the door. “Your shirt’s dirty.”

Kihyun glances down at himself again, and from where Hoseok stands by the door, he can see Kihyun weighing his options -- ask and regret asking or don’t ask and regret not knowing for sure. 

“But I literally just put it on a couple hours ago. It’s new.”

“It’s really not.” Hoseok inches a little further out the door, hiding part of his body behind the door frame. “Did you know that someone took that shirt in the dressing room to try it on, and their girlfriend snuck in there, and--”

Kihyun screeches, flinging the scissors off the the side before tugging the shirt up over his head.

Hoseok watches from just beyond the doorway, a smug smile tugging at his lips as he watches Kihyun was the shirt into a ball and fling it into the sink. He fixes Hoseok with a despairing look, one that Hoseok knows is because he’d really liked that shirt and has probably already lost the receipt for it. 

It’s then that he sees the smug smile Hoseok wears, and a storm darkens in his eyes.

“Hoseok...”

Hoseok retreats, grin widening as he lifts his hands in surrender. “I was kidding? I was kidding. Your shirt is fine, and--” Hoseok freezes when Kihyun steps forward, smile dropping from his face. The plants behind Kihyun have begun to grow, once carefully trimmed and groomed now sprouting new buds, new leaves, and new flowers. Even the lavender hanging on the wall have begun to sprout new leaves and blooms. 

 

Hoseok has a split second to decide whether to try to reason with his boyfriend or whether to run. He chooses the later, making into their shared bedroom just as Kihyun shouts, a cry that Hoseok doesn’t doubt their neighbors can hear.

 

“Shin Hoseok, I swear to god!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really kind of like this verse, and I do have a lot sketched out as far as characters and stuff go, so I might return to this verse and write a few drabbles in the future. Probably after KiHo Bingo so I can focus on the other characters and ships.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to hit me up in the comments or find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreateTheSound) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/createthesound)!


End file.
